familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Tamworth, New South Wales
Tamworth is a city in the New England region of New South Wales, Australia. Straddling the Peel River, Tamworth is the major regional centre for the New England region and is in the local government area of Tamworth Regional Council. The city is located midway between Brisbane and Sydney, the two largest cities on the Australian east coast. In 2010, Tamworth had an estimated population of 47,595 people. Estimated resident population (ERP) at 30 June 2010. At the 2011 Census, the urban centre of Tamworth had a population of 36,131. The city is known as the "First City of Lights", being the first place in Australia to use electric street lights in 1888. Tamworth is also famous as the "Country Music Capital of Australia", annually hosting the Tamworth Country Music Festival in late January; the second biggest country music festival in the world. The city is recognised as the "National Equine Capital of Australia"Australian Traveller Retrieved on 31 March 2009 because of the high volume of equine events held in the city and the construction of the world class Australian Equine and Livestock Events Centre, the biggest of its kind in the Southern Hemisphere. Explore Australia 2002, 20th edition, Viking History The Kamilaroi people, from whose language comes the word "budgerigar", inhabited the area before European contact. John Oxley passed through the Peel Valley in 1818 and described it as "it would be impossible to find a finer or more luxuriant country than its waters...No place in this world can afford more advantages to the industrious settler than this extensive vale". In 1831, the first sheep stations and cattle stations were formed, and in the same year the Australian Agricultural Company (AAC) was granted a lease of 127,000 hectares of land at Goonoo Goonoo, south of the present location of Tamworth, extending to present-day Calala. In the 1830s, a company town began to develop on the Peel's southwest bank, the present site of West Tamworth. In 1850, a public town was gazetted on the opposite side of the river from the existing settlement. This town became the main town, called "Tamworth" after Tamworth, Staffordshire, represented at the time in parliament by Robert Peel. The town prospered, and was reached by the railway in 1878. On 9 November 1888, Tamworth became the first location in the Southern Hemisphere to have electric street lighting, giving the city the title of "First City of Light". Timeline * 1818 – Explorer John Oxley passes through the area on his exploration mission. Names the river that now runs through the town: Peel River, after British Prime Minister Robert Peel. * 1831 – First sheep and cattle stations, namely Joseph Brown's 'Wallamoul' and William Dangar's 'Waldoo'. The exploring expedition led by Major Mitchell visited 'Wallamoul' in December 1831 on its way to the north-west. * 1834 – 6000 sheep of the Australian Agriculture Company were the first to be brought to the Tamworth region. * 1851 – The white population of the village of Tamworth was 254. * 1852 – John Barnes built the Royal Oak Hotel. * 1861 – Population 654. * 1866 – Tamworth Mechanics' Institute opened. * 1888 – Power station opened and enables beginning of electric street lighting. The first electric streetlights in the southern hemisphere. * 1918 – An anchor is unveiled as a memorial to the discovery of Tamworth district. * 1946 – Proclaimed a city. * 1947 – East-West Airlines was established in Tamworth, flying Tamworth to Sydney. * 1973 – The first Australasian Country Music Australia was hosted in Tamworth by radio station 2TM, which has led to the extraordinary success of the Tamworth Country Music Festival that is held every year in Summer, at the end of January, a celebration that runs continuously for 11 days. * 1988 – A country music icon, the 12-m tall Golden Guitar is erected as a symbol of the city's country music roots. * 1990s – The Local Council embarks on a successful campaign of urban and streetscape renewal, including the greening of Peel Street. * 1999 – Tamworth Regional Entertainment Centre is opened. * 2004 – A new local government area, Tamworth Regional Council, is formed from Tamworth City, Manilla Shire and parts of Parry, Nundle and Barraba Shires. * 2006 – In December the Tamworth Regional Council voted 6 to 3 against an offer from the Federal Government to take part in a one-year trial rural refugee resettlement programme; the majority of these refugees would be Sudanese escaping civil war in their homeland. Mayor of Tamworth, Cr James Treloar, argued that the refugees being resettled were tuberculous and criminal.You're not welcome, town tells refugees Sydney Morning Herald The decision resulted in national and international media attention on the city. The public outrage unleashed by his comments and the summary decision to reject the refugees forced a reversal of the bill one month later, and Tamworth will now take part in the resettling program.Tamworth rethinks refugee settlement scheme, ABC News Online * 2008 – The Australian Equine and Livestock Events Centre is opened in September. Geography Tamworth is located on the western side of the Great Dividing Range, on the banks of the Peel River, about 420 km north of Sydney on the New England Highway, and 280 km inland from Port Macquarie on the Oxley Highway. The town is situated at a narrow point on the Peel River floodplain, nestled at the base of the Wentworth Mounds, a spur of the Moonbi Range, where the Northwest Slopes rise to the Northern Tablelands. The elevation is around 400 m AHD. The Peel River runs southeast to northwest through Tamworth. The main town centre is on the northeast bank, between the river and the Wentworth Mounds which rise to heights of 800 m, towering over the city. The southwest bank is much flatter, and the city's suburbs sprawl to the south. Water for residents and the city's industry is supplied by Chaffey Dam, 44 km south east of the city. Tamworth occupies an area of 486.5 km² as of 2003. Surrounding towns include Gunnedah, Willow Tree, Uralla, and Nundle. Climate |float=right }} Tamworth is included in the rainfall records and weather forecast region of the North West Slopes''Weather'', The Land newspaper, 2009-10-29, Rural Press, North Richmond, NSW or the North West Slopes and Plains division of the Bureau of Meteorology forecasts.New South Wales Forecast Areas Map. Retrieved 2010-1-27. The average daytime maximum temperature is 34 °C in the summer, and the average minimum temperature in summer is 20 °C, and the mean annual rainfall is 673.2 mm, the daily average winter day temperature is 18 °C and the night is 3 °C. The climate is generally warm to hot in summer and mild in winter. The hottest recorded temperature was 46 °C and the coldest was −7 °C. Rainfall is experienced all year round, with summer storms providing occasional heavy downpours. Tamworth's rain season, in the early months of a new year (particularly January) can result in major flooding. Snow is very rare in Tamworth, but does occur in the surrounding villages such as Nundle. Frosts appear regularly. On 28 and 29 November 2008, Tamworth, Gunnedah and the surrounding area received torrential rain that caused severe flooding and led to the area being declared a natural disaster area.Walcha News, "Flood clean up", 11 December 2008 Demographics The estimated population of the Tamworth statistical district according to the Australian Bureau of Statistics in 2010 was 47,595. At the 2006 census, there were 42,499 people recorded living in the same area, with 33,475 people in the main urban area. The estimated population size of the Tamworth Regional Council was 54,522 in 2005. Tamworth has a working population of approximately 18,000 in 2008. Suburbs City * Calala * Coledale * East Tamworth * Hills Plain * Hillvue * Kingswood * Nemingha * North Tamworth * Oxley Vale * South Tamworth * Taminda (Tamworth Industrial Area) * Tamworth Central Business District * Westdale * West Tamworth Satellite Suburbs * Daruka Estate * Duri * Hallsville * Kootingal * Moore Creek * Piallamore * Tintinhull Central business district The Tamworth central business district is the city centre and is located north of the Peel River. It is primarily a business area of Tamworth, with many shops, restaurants, car dealerships, as well as shopping centres and public facilities. The Tamworth Regional Council has its headquarters in Peel Street at Ray Walsh House. Bicentennial Park and number one cricket oval are also located in the suburb. Economy Tamworth is primarily a service centre for the New England and North West regions, providing services to a population of some 200,000 plus people from the Tamworth region and satellite areas. The retail industry is the biggest employer, followed by manufacturing and health services. The industries with the most number of businesses in order are property and business services, agriculture and construction, closely followed by finance and insurance services. With a diverse economy agriculture, education, transport and aviation are major industries. Aviation Aviation has been a significant part of the local economy, partly due to the city's exceptionally suitable flying weather, with the former East West Airlines and Eastern Airlines having had service and maintenance bases at the Tamworth Airport. The Tamworth airport is one of the 10 busiest airports in Australia and is an important centre for flying training activities defence force graduates, but training of civil aviation students has declined dramatically in recent years. The BAE Systems Flight Training College encompasses the flight screening course for all Australian Defence Force pilot applicants, Basic Flying Training School for the Australian Defence Force and the Republic of Singapore Air Force. The Australasian Pacific Aeronautical College and New England Institute of TAFE in the city also provide aeronautical training.APAC Retrieved on 31 March 2009 Agriculture Agriculture is an important industry in the Tamworth economy. An estimated 307,000 hectares of land are used for the agricultural industry, with an economic gross value of $75 million contributing to the Tamworth economy. Important agricultural activities include beef, sheep, grain, dairy, poultry and lucerne. Other agricultural areas include alpaca, buffalo, berry, fish, goat, hydroponic, nut, olive, and specialised game fowl farming, as well as wineries. Offices for the Department of Agriculture and the Department of Infrastructure, Planning and Natural Resources are located in Tamworth. Equine and sporting horse events Tamworth is recognised nationally as the sporting horse capital of Australia and is the headquarters for three major equine associations: CHA, ABCRA and AQHA. Many of the Australia's most important equine events take place in Tamworth. Various international, national and state championships are regularly held in the Tamworth district, as well as Australia's richest sporting horse event; the NCHA Futurity. Additionally, the ABCRA National Finals Rodeo occurs during the Tamworth Country Music Festival. Equine sports and their participation is very high in the Tamworth region amongst residents. The strength of the equine and sporting horse industry has resulted in hundreds of businesses and horse studs being located in the city's region. Titles held in the city include: ABCRA National Finals and Junior National Finals, Australian Quarter Horse National Championships and Barrel Race Super Challenge,and the National Cutting Horse Association Futurity among many other events. These events were hosted at the Tamworth Showgrounds in the suburb of Taminda; however, they are now hosted at the new Australian Equine and Livestock Events Centre as of 2008. The Australian Equine and Livestock Events Centre has been built by the Tamworth Regional Council at a cost of $30 million. Construction of stage I began in June 2007 and was completed in October 2008. The centre has an indoor arena seating 3,360 people, stables for over 478 horses,Welcome to AELEC, Tamworth Regional Council, September 2008 a covered stud livestock-selling area with seating for 660 people and truck and camping facilities for 195 vehicles.tamworth.nsw.gov.au Associations for Appaloosas horses, all breeds, Western Performance, Australian Stock Horses, Pony Clubs and cutting horses all use the centre. Retail Tamworth is the largest and main retail centre for the New England and North West Slopes regions of New South Wales. Retail accounts for 22.5% of the working population and is the largest employer in the city. Peel Street is the major retail and shopping area of Tamworth and is located in the Tamworth Central Business District. Three blocks of Peel St were refurbished over different stages during the 1990s. There are a few hundred shops in the main street, as well as restaurants, street cafés and banks. These include a large Target (formally Grace Bros.). There are many shopping centres located in Tamworth, with the majority being located in the Tamworth Central Business District (CBD), but many are also located in various neighbourhood suburbs. Shopping centres include: * Tamworth City Plaza is located in the CBD, with 42 shops including Coles and Kmart. * Centrepoint Shopping Centre is a shopping centre that began construction in early 2007 and was completed by Christmas 2008 behind the Tamworth Town Hall, in the CBD between the old city library and behind the speciality shops in the main street Peel St. The Centre contains a Franklins supermarket, as well as The Forum 6 Cinema Complex that contains five cinemas and a performing arts centre/theatre known as the Capitol Theatre that also doubles as a cinema, six restaurants, a food court and 40 speciality shops. In 2012 It was announced that Aldi and JB Hi-Fi would be located within the centre, replacing Franklins. * The Atrium, formerly known as the Tamworth Arcade, is located in the CBD with entrances from Peel St and Kable Avenue. The centre was upgraded in early 2008. * Tamworth Shopping World is located in West Tamworth along Bridge St, with over 50 speciality shops, including a food court and anchored by Woolworths and Big W. * Northgate Shopping Centre is situated in North Tamworth; Coles is located inside the centre, as well as 10 speciality shops. The centre has been recently redeveloped. Bathroom facilities are available for all shoppers, as well as ATM facilities. * Southgate Shopping Centre in South Tamworth is home to Bi-Lo and other speciality shops. The centre was the first mall to be built in Tamworth. In 2012 Southgate undertook a redevelopment, where the centre received a much needed facelift and Coles replaced Bi-Lo * Tamworth Homespace is located out at the Longyard. It is a bulk goods complex. It also contains two large gyms (Jetts 24hr Fitness and Inspirations) and Outback Jacks Bar and Grill, a family restaurant. * Calala Court shopping complex, located in Calala, was opened in 2007. It has 10 speciality shops and an IGA supermarket. Other shopping complexes in Tamworth include Robert St Shopping Centre and the Longyard Homemakers Centre. Tourism Tourism is a significant industry in the Tamworth area, worth over annually, with by far the most significant draw being the annual Tamworth Country Music Festival, the biggest event of its type in Australia and the Southern Hemisphere. Other attractions include Tamworth's museums and galleries. Nearby destinations include several country towns, including Barraba, popular for birdwatching, Nundle, and Quirindi. Country Music Festival ]] Tamworth is best known for hosting the Country Music Festival. The Festival is held over a period of 10 days during January, and is the second biggest country music festival in the world. The festival has many times been counted among the world's top ten music festivals. In 2007, Forbes rated it as number 8 of the World’s Coolest Music Festivals. It features thousands of Australian and international country music artists performing live shows 24 hours a day. Each year, an estimated 100,000 people pass through Tamworth for the festival, with around 70,000 staying for a substantial duration of the festival, with some camping along the banks of the Peel River. The 10-day festival culminates in the Golden Guitar Awards – the most prestigious award Australian country music artists can win for their music. In honour of its country music, Tamworth is home to the 'Big Golden Guitar', the wax museum and the hands of fame park of successful country music artists. Homegrown country music stars include Felicity Urquhart and up-and-coming talent Chasing Bailey, whose music style is a mixture of country, rock and other genres. Venues Tamworth Capitol Theatre The Tamworth Capitol Theatre is fitted with a 405-seat auditorium with two levels of tiered seating, professional theatre lighting, a full sound system, dressing rooms, an orchestra pit, and fly tower, and is fully air conditioned. It is a multifunctional space for live theatre and cinema productions. It has significantly added to the existing cultural facilities in the region and provides a forum for live theatre, including dance, drama, music, educational activities, conferences and community events. Tamworth Town Hall The Tamworth Town Hall, located in the Tamworth Central Business District, is a historical building used for events, conferences and concerts. Additionally, it is commonly used for career expos, antique shows, meetings and conventions. It was built in 1934, has a proscenium stage, a gallery and a seating capacity of 1074 people. Tamworth Regional Entertainment Centre Tamworth Regional Entertainment Centre is located in the suburb of Hillvue. It is a multipurpose centre with a seating capacity of 5,100, and is the biggest of its kind outside the New South Wales and south-east Queensland metropolitan areas. Education The New England Institute of TAFE's biggest campus, the Tamworth TAFE Campus is located in the city, as well as an access centre for the University of New England. Additionally, many public and nongovernmental schools are located in Tamworth, including an adult education centre. It also holds claim to having the school that has raised the largest sum of money in one fundraising event – McCarthy Catholic College and their 2010 annual walk-a-thon. Culture and recreation Sport Sport is a very important part of Tamworth culture, and over 50 different sports and recreational pursuits are participated in by the community. Many major annual and one-off sporting events are held in the city because of the wide range of facilities and venues available. There are over 180 sporting clubs in the Tamworth region and the region has several strong competitions, including basketball, cricket, football (soccer), hockey, netball, rugby league, rugby union and Aussie rules football. As a result, the city has produced many sportspeople, including test cricketers, olympic shooters and hockey players, and many players in the National Rugby League. The Northern Inland Academy of Sport is one important institution in the city that has helped talented sportspeople to establish themselves "on and off the field". It was established in 1992 and has a wide range of community support. Facilities Located within the city are an athletic track, Australian football grounds, badminton courts, baseball diamonds, indoor basketball courts, indoor and outdoor cricket pitches, croquet turf, cycling (velodrome and bmx track), two 18-hole golf courses, a gymnastic centre, water bases hockey fields, the Australian Equine and Livestock Events Centre used for equine sports, eleven bowling turfs, a kart-racing track, a speedway track and a motocross track, netball courts: twelve asphalt courts, 30 grass courts and an indoor synthetic court, an inline hockey court, rugby league and union fields (nine senior fields and seven junior fields). Shooting sports have a 3 x 25 m standard pistol range, 1 x 10m air pistol range, 1 x 100m free and action pistol range; 1 x 50m service pistol range and 1 x 100m rifle range. Soccer fields include six senior fields, 8 junior fields and an indoor standard court. Two international standard softball diamonds and ten competition standard diamonds are available. Squash courts, two olympic swimming pools and one indoor pool, tennis courts (two hardcourts, 17 synthetic courts, 8 clay courts and one indoor synthetic court), two tenpin bowling centres, 16 touch football/Oztag fields, two indoor volleyball courts and three beach courts, as well as 2 water polo competition level pools are located there. Senior sports teams Performing arts * The Tamworth Eisteddfod is held annually in May and June, with Speech and Drama, Debating, Music and Dance sections. Many dance schools in Tamworth, En Avant, The Owl and the Pussycat, La La Dance Studio, Kaluder, Just Dance Performing Arts and Tamworth City Dance Academy, all compete in the Eisteddfod. Many different categories in the Speech and Drama section, such as mimes, poetry,story telling and prose reading are held each year for students of all ages to compete. * The Northwest Dance Festival has been held various times in Tamworth, being held in the Tamworth Regional Entertainment Centre in 2006. This includes a wide variety of dances from all the public schools in the region. * The Tamworth Musical Society is an important part of the Tamworth culture, and has performed musicals such as "Grease", "Westside Story", and "Les Misérables" in October–November 2007. * The Tamworth Regional Conservatorium of Music is another important part of the performing arts scene in Tamworth. Over 1000 students learn many instruments from experienced and qualified teachers. It is the largest regional conservatorium in the state behind Wollongong, with students ranging in age from four to 75 years old, learning over 21 different instruments. * CAPERS is a show hosted at Tamworth Regional Entertainment Centre every two years to showcase the talent of students (both primary and high school) from all over the North-West region. Parks The many important parks in the city of Tamworth include Anzac Park, Bicentennial Park and The Tamworth Regional Botanic Gardens. The botanical gardens were established in 1995 and are run by the Tamworth Regional Council. The gardens cover an area of 28 ha,Tamworth Regional Botanic Garden 5h a of which has been developed. The gardens conserve the flora of the region, as well as include flora and plant displays from various parts of Australia and the world. Heritage The following buildings in Tamworth are listed on the Register of the National Estate.The Heritage of Australia, Macmillan Company, 1981, p.2/246 * Hospital Main Block, built 1883 * Post Office, Victorian Classical style, designed by Colonial Architect James Barnet, circa 1886 * Lands Office, Fitzroy Street, built 1889 * Public School, Upper Street, built 1885 Museums Tamworth Power Station Museum Tamworth was the first town in Australia to light its streets by electricity in 1888. A larger power station was established in 1923 at a site in Marius Street, East Tamworth due to the high demand of electricity and the main building was demolished in 1982. The Tamworth Power Station Museum's purpose is to tell the story of the city's role in the development of electric street lighting, from the early days of oil lamps in 1876 and gas lamps in 1882, through to the installation of the first electric lights in November 1888. The museum has one Australia's largest collections of early 20th century electrical appliances. Powerhouse Motorcycle Museum The Powerhouse Motorcycle Museum holds more than 50 motorcycles spanning from the 1950s to the 1980s. The museum specialises in Ducati, Triumph, Honda, Velocette and Laverda. The museum holds an example of the limited edition MV Agusta F4 Serie Oro. Churches Since 2000, the Combined Churches of Tamworth have run a free to the public festival called "Lifefest" in Bicentennial Park. The event is run on a Saturday in July in conjunction with Fusion Tamworth and with the support of Tamworth Regional Council. The family day celebrates National Thanksgiving Day and involves various stalls with free food, drinks, games, and showbags, as well as a drama presentation, music performances, and displays from police, fire brigade and ambulance personnel; 2007 attracted a crowd of a few thousand to the festival in the park. Media Tamworth serves as the regional centre for media in the New England District. Newspapers * Northern Daily Leader is a long-running daily local paper with significant local and regional coverage owned by Rural Press. * Tamworth Times is a free weekly paper owned by Rural Press. * Tamworth City News, established in May 2007, is an independent free newspaper distributed weekly on Fridays in Tamworth, Quirindi, Werris Creek, Manilla, Barraba, and Kootingal. Television * Prime7, 7Two, 7mate (Seven Network affiliated channels) * NBN Television, Go!, GEM (Nine Network Australia) * Southern Cross Ten, One HD and Eleven (Network Ten Australia) * ABC Television including ABC1, ABC2, ABC3 and ABC News 24, part of the Australian Broadcasting Corporation * Special Broadcasting Service, SBS ONE and SBS Two Regional news coverage of the Tamworth area is provided on all three main commercial networks. Prime7 airs a 30-minute local news program produced and broadcast from studios in the Longyard area of the city. Newcastle-based NBN Television airs news, sport and weather opt-outs for the area within its hour-long 6:00 pm bulletin, and Southern Cross Ten airs short local news updates throughout the day. Subscription television services are provided by Austar. Radio The Australian Broadcasting Corporation (ABC) operate and broadcast five radio stations: * ABC New England North West 648 am / 99.1 FM – part of the ABC Local Radio network * ABC News Radio 91.7 FM * ABC Radio National 93.9 FM / 100.7 FM * ABC Classic FM 96.7 FM / 103.1 FM * Triple J 94.7 FM / 99.9 FM Several other radio stations are based in the city, including 2TM, general community station 2YOU FM 88.9 FM, Christian community radio station Radio Rhema 89.7 FM, and hit music station – FM 92.9. The community radio stations both broadcast from Bald Hill. FM 92.9 and 2TM are owned by the Broadcast Operations Group, branded as the "Super Radio Network". Transport Tamworth is situated on the Main North railway line. Trains no longer continue all the way to the Queensland border, but the town is still served by the Countrylink Xplorer service between Sydney and Armidale. Until November 2009, Pacific National operated a regular fuel service from Sydney, carrying 30 million litres of fuel a year to Tamworth and Dubbo. It was the last freight service to serve the city; in the 1980s, up to six trains a day ran. The Tamworth Airport has daily flights to Sydney with QantasLink and daily flights to Brisbane with Brindabella Airlines. Sister cities Tamworth has the following sister cities: Attractions * Golden Guitar * PowerStation Museum * Calala Cottage * Tamworth Regional Gallery * Tamworth Regional Botanic Gardens * Oxley park Lookout Noteworthy people ;Academic * Bronwyn Davies – Professor of Education at the University of Western Sydney; Author * Michael John Kilborn – Rhodes Scholar (1985) ;Arts, entertainment and media * Pixie Jenkins – Musician; Golden Guitar winning fiddler * Mark Ferguson – Nine Network presenter. * Belinda Giblin – Actress * Kylie Gillies – Seven Network presenter and co-host of The Morning Show * Tony Martin – Actor * Felicity Urquhart – Country singer/songwriter * Philip Quast- Acclaimed Stage and Theatre Actor, TV and Movie Actor, Singer. Three-time Olivier Award winner (Sunday in the Park with George, The Fix, South Pacific) ;Politics, public service and the law * Mark Coulton – Politician; Member for Parkes (National Party); Shadow Parliamentary Secretary for Ageing and the Voluntary Sector * Tony Windsor – Politician; Independent member of the House of Representatives, representing the Division of New England * Andrew Wilkie * Kevin Humphries – Australian politician and National Party of Australia member of the New South Wales Legislative Assembly. ;Sport * George Barton – Olympic shooter * Clive Barton Commonwealth gold medallist Skeet Shooting * Troy Hearfield – Association Football; Attacking Midfielder for Central Coast Mariners * Craig Jones – Cricketer * Tom Learoyd-Lahrs – Rugby league player for the Brisbane Broncos and Canberra Raiders * Greg McNamara former Australian Light-Heavyweight Boxing Champion * Matthew Smith – Hockey bronze medallist at the Atlanta Olympics * Matt Parsons – former rugby league player for the Newcastle Knights * Emelyn Starr – Australian professional tennis player. * Richard Swain – Rugby league player for the Hunter Mariners, Melbourne Storm, Brisbane Broncos and the New Zealand national side * Brad Tighe – Rugby League player; centre wing Penrith Panthers * Josh Hazlewood – Cricket – Member of Senior NSW team and Australia Youth Teams * Alan Tongue – Rugby league player; Current captain of the Canberra Raiders * Michael York – Olympic Hockey Gold Medalist See also * List of world's largest roadside attractions References External links * Tamworth Regional Council * Tourism Tamworth * Northern Daily Leader – Newspaper * Country Music Festival Page Category:Tamworth, New South Wales Category:Settlements established in 1850 Category:Towns in New England (New South Wales) Category:North West Slopes Category:1850 establishments in Australia